


Alliance

by silentallspeak



Series: Agent Earth [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Loki, Avengers Family, Bruce Is a Good Bro, Canon Divergence - Post-Avengers (2012), Character Death, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, F/M, Female Reader, Get Smart Reference, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Has Issues, OR IS THERE, Oblivious Steve Rogers, Odin's A+ Parenting, Poor Loki, Post-Avengers (2012), Protective Thor, Reader Has Powers, Reader-Insert, Sorry Not Sorry, The Author Regrets Nothing, The Author Still Regrets Nothing, Thor Is a Good Bro, Tony Snark, Русский | Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-17
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-04-21 04:38:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4815362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silentallspeak/pseuds/silentallspeak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki's punishment for his attempted takeover of New York is to remain on Midgard without his magic until he has learned the consequences of his actions.<br/>(Y/N), being the now second-newest Avenger, decides to make a friend. Both she and Loki are new to such a concept.<br/>Feelings develop, but soon afterward, as with nearly all relationships, all hell breaks loose. Their time together is in grave danger of being cut short, but (Y/N) has a family, and Loki has a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/N) grimaced as Bruce pulled the last piece of glass from her arm. “There; all finished,” he said. “Can I stitch it up now, or do you want a few minutes to relax and regroup?”

“Few minutes, please,” (Y/N) mumbled through gritted teeth. She took a few deep breaths.

Agent Barton exhaled, exasperated. “I’m _so_ sorry,” he apologized. “I wasn’t aiming for you, I swear!”

“I know, Clint; I know,” (Y/N) replied. “It’s okay. If I were you, I would have done the very same.”

Clint had nearly killed (Y/N) throwing a glass at the doorway through which she, Thor, and Loki strode earlier that day. He and Agent Romanov had been out on a mission since Tuesday and hadn’t heard the happy news: Loki, stripped of his powers since his attack and attempted subjugation of Manhattan, had been made an honorary Avenger until such time he learned the error of his ways and made good on his promise of penance to his adoptive father Odin. (Y/N), the now-second newest member of the team, had been tasked with giving Loki a tour of the tower (on which Thor insisted upon accompanying). None of them had anticipated Barton and Romanov being there when they returned.

(Y/N) was honored to be part of such a motley crew. Ever since birth, her family and peers had looked upon her strangely: her powers of elemental control had surfaced when she had been very young and had only strengthened since. As soon as she was old enough to legally live on her own, her parents had eagerly cast her out. Six years later, Fury recruited her after Clint had discovered her: Clint had been doing recon in a remote forest near the Canadian border when the branches of the tree he was perched in lifted up and incarcerated the dangerous man he had been just about to shoot. After regaining his balance (and taking a few deep breaths), Clint noticed (Y/N) nearby, her body bruised and emaciated but her eyes alight with power and rage. After Clint had spoken with her and taken her back to meet Fury, (Y/N) had been relocated to Stark Tower almost immediately and, after the rest of the team had heard her story, christened ‘Agent Earth’ by the building’s smirking owner.

“Well, she’s too young and tiny to be a mother, and she works for SHIELD now, so she can be Agent Earth instead,” Tony had quipped.

Nick Fury had opened his mouth to protest when (Y/N) had cut in. “I think it’s clever,” she’d said.

Henceforth, (Y/N) (L/N) was by that name known. And (Y/N) loved it. She was finally home, and she had a proper family.

A family with a new member that looked _very_ uncomfortable in this new setting, especially with Agent Barton nearby.

“Don’t you have someone else to apologize to?” (Y/N) asked Clint, tilting her head towards Loki, who was leaning nervously against the doorframe, watching the others.

“Absolutely not,” Clint answered immediately.

“Clint, he doesn’t even have his magic anymore,” (Y/N) told him quietly. “I know he tried to kill New York last year, but I’m sure he understands his wrongs now.”

She looked over at Loki. “Don’t you?”

Loki nodded.

“Answer her like a man, asshole,” Clint murmured furiously under his breath.

“Barton!” (Y/N) instinctively clapped him upside the head, only to wince horribly afterward and clench her teeth shut, having used her injured arm to do so. “Ow.”

“Ow yourself,” Clint chuckled, rubbing his temple. “You still got it.”

“I’ll give you more if you keep it up,” (Y/N) grumbled. “No matter how much glass you nailed me with.”

“I really didn’t mean it, kid,” Clint said.

“I know you didn’t, Clint I’m-only-six-years-younger-than-you Barton,” (Y/N) grinned. “Get outta here, Agent.”

“Heal soon, Agent.” Clint gave (Y/N)’s shoulder a light punch before skipping out of the room, taking care to step on Loki’s foot as he passed through the door. Loki gave a light wince, but was otherwise unfazed.

“Can I get on with things now?” Bruce asked.

(Y/N) jumped, having forgotten he was there. “Oh, y-yeah, sure.”

Bruce began to stitch up (Y/N)’s wounds. (Y/N) looked over at Loki so as not to have to watch.

“Don’t mind Agent Barton,” she said. “They told me what you did last time you were here—I can see why it would piss him off, but since you’re all without your magic now and everything, I think you’ll grow on him eventually.”

“Grow on him?” Loki cocked his head in confusion. “I do not understand.”

“It means you might become friends at some point.” (Y/N) grinned. “Sorry.”

“No matter.”

“So what’s the plan for you? Did the king or whoever say that you had to do anything while you stay here waiting out your punishment?”

“The Allfather decreed that I am to remain on Midgard as long as it takes for me to learn from my misdeeds, and then I am to return to Asgard for further evaluation,” Loki recited blandly.

“More punishment afterwards?” (Y/N) scoffed in disgust. “That sucks. What’d you tell the king when he declared that?”

“I bade him forgive me if I did not jump for joy at his decision.”

(Y/N) laughed. “Nice. Well, you’re stuck with us for now. I’m sure Thor will be your most common company—“

“—That’s a relief,” Loki muttered glumly.

“—But the rest of us will do our best to make you feel welcome,” (Y/N) finished. “I know what it feels like to be new; I’ve only been here a few months. If you have any questions, feel free to find me. I’ll help out.”

Loki eyed (Y/N) warily for a moment before something seemed to change in his gaze: like he had decided to trust her more. “I accept your offer,” he replied.

“I am glad to hear it,” (Y/N) chuckled.

“What do I call you?” Loki asked.

“I’m (Y/N) (L/N). Agent Earth is my codename.”

“Codename?”

“Yeah, like Clint’s is Hawkeye and Tony’s is Iron Man.”

“Oh.”

“And what do I call you?” (Y/N) asked. “If you say I have to call you ‘Your Highness,’ it ain’t gonna happen.”

“I suppose just Loki will suffice.”

“Well, Just Loki,” (Y/N) said, smiling kindly, “I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship.”

Not understanding the reference, Loki merely chuckled.

Bruce finished the stitching not long after and (Y/N) was deemed free to go, and she motioned to Loki to walk with her. “Hungry? I’m starving. Let’s go cook some lunch. What do you like to eat, Loki?”


	2. Chapter 2

“Pretty sure your favorite food’s apples, right?” (Y/N) chuckled as she closed the refrigerator, going to sit across from Loki at the table and handing him his third apple in eight minutes.

Loki took it with an eager nod, biting into it and sighing as he savored the taste.

“Do they feed you at all on Asgard?” (Y/N) joked.

Loki swallowed and looked at (Y/N) with a dark but hesitant gaze. “They of Asgard, yes,” he said slowly, “but the Chitauri…no.”

(Y/N) blinked. “Oh…my God, Loki, I didn’t—I’m so sorry—“

“It does not matter,” Loki mumbled.

“Yes it does; I should have thought before speaking,” (Y/N) said, leaning forward. “That was thoughtless and stupid of me. I apologize.”

Loki was silent for a long moment. “Apology accepted,” he finally said quietly.

“How about we start over?” (Y/N) said brightly. “I’m (Y/N) (L/N), aka Agent Earth, and you’re Loki. I’m from Earth and you’re not. I’m twenty-four, you’re…” She paused. “How old are you?”

Loki shrugged. “Several millennia. I do not know exactly.”

“Damn. And I thought I felt old. Do you know how old ‘several millennia’ is in Earth years?”

“I believe it is somewhere close to your age. Perhaps a few years’ difference here or there.” Loki smirked.

“How very specific.” (Y/N) leaned back in her chair. “What else is there to ask? This is like 20 Questions; it’s so hard to come up with stuff… Okay, I’ll just go with easy. Why do you love apples so much?”

Loki shrugged. “They are one of the few foods found in abundance in most of the realms. Their taste is pleasing to me.”

“Nice.” (Y/N) smiled. “Okay, now it’s your turn.”

“My turn?”

“Yeah, now you ask me some questions.”

Loki sighed. “Very well… Why are you here?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why were you brought to this place? Have you magic? Abilities? Exceptional intellect? Combat skills? Why did the Avengers allow you into their company?” Loki leaned back in his chair as well, touching his fingertips together in a Sherlock Holmes-like fashion.

“I can manipulate the elements,” (Y/N) explained. “Earth, wind, fire, and water. I’ve been able to do it since I was a little girl; I was maybe two or three when the powers surfaced. Ever since then, they’ve gotten stronger… I never knew there was actually something good I could do with them until the day Fury gave me clearance to join the team.”

“What were you doing with your powers before you came here?”

(Y/N) chuckled humorlessly. “Loathing them,” she said shortly. “I knew how to control my powers, but I feared them anyway. Some really weird things happened before I learned how to keep them in check.” She paused. “My parents hated me because of them. They barely acknowledged me more than they needed to do to keep themselves out of prison.”

Loki scoffed. “Do not speak to me of neglect. My experience more than exceeds my sympathy.”

“You’re not the only one with a shitty past, Loki,” (Y/N) retorted. “Everyone on the team has more than a few bad memories. I wouldn’t go bringing them up if I were you.”

“You dare to command me?” Loki started to rise from his chair, eyes flashing angrily.

“I dare to save your sorry butt, Loki!” (Y/N) exclaimed. “You’re not _officially_ an Avenger, you know. You just showed up with your big brother and claimed to have cooled down a little bit. If you want to stay here and fix everything you destroyed, pissing off the only people who can help you is a really stupid way to start.”

Loki’s expression showed his rage, but he remained coldly calm as he lowered himself back into the chair. “You know nothing of abandonment,” he snarled.

“And you know nothing of me,” (Y/N) answered in a low hiss, her gaze fixed lividly upon Loki’s. She slowly placed her hands palms-up on the table, and spheres of white-hot flame erupted atop each of them.

“Fire beats ice, you know.” She mirrored his earlier smirk, turning it sinister with her fury.

Loki propelled himself to his feet, his chair sliding backward and toppling to the floor. (Y/N) stood swiftly as well and was about to run when suddenly, the elevator doors opened and Bruce appeared.

He blinked. “Um…am I interrupting something?”

“No,” (Y/N) and Loki said simultaneously.

Bruce frowned. “O…kay. Um, Fury’s on Skype call in the main conference room and says he has a mission for us. JARVIS said you two were here.”

“Who is JARVIS?” Loki asked, looking to (Y/N) despite their argument.

“Tony’s AI. I’ll explain later.” (Y/N) offhandedly answered Loki while focusing on Bruce. “What’s the mission?”

“I don’t know. Fury wouldn’t say till everyone was there.”

“Okay. Loki too?”

Bruce shrugged. “Guess so.”

“Okey dokey. Come on, Loki.” (Y/N) chuckled at her rhyme as she beckoned at Loki. “Avenging time.”

Bruce got into the elevator and held it open for (Y/N) and Loki, but (Y/N) smiled apologetically and said, “I have one more thing to say to him. We'll be right behind you.”

Bruce sighed and nodded. “Okay, but hurry up.”

“Sure thing.”

The doors closed on Bruce, and (Y/N) faced Loki and spoke. “You’re not _alone,_ Loki. Everybody here’s had problems. Each of us has our own bad days, our own nightmares. It brings us together.”

“And what makes you think that I will be allowed into such a congregation?” Loki asked cynically.

“Maybe some members of the team won’t be immediately okay with it,” (Y/N) acknowledged, “but I for one am willing to give you a chance.”

Loki blinked, and something changed in his eyes. “…I have not shown friendship to any of your brethren here. Indeed, to all of them, save a great many years ago to Thor, I have shown the very opposite. What would bring you to show friendship to me?”

(Y/N) grinned. “I like apples too.”


	3. Chapter 3

“It’s a _what?”_

“You heard me, Stark.”

Tony’s jaw was in danger of escaping its hinge as he stared disbelievingly at Fury, whose image was projected on the conference room video screen. Everyone else showed the same surprise, but none other than Tony had chosen to express that vocally.

Fury had just finished explaining what it was he was sending the Avengers to retrieve: a gem, seemingly harmless but extremely worrisome due to its alien nature. Which aliens left it, SHIELD wasn’t sure yet. But it was alien, and therefore, it was a serious BFD.

“It’s in a museum in Saint Petersburg, Russia,” Fury said, “and I highly doubt the curators know it’s dangerous as hell. They might, but it doesn’t matter; the gem needs to be in far more capable hands. I’mma need you guys undercover; Russia doesn’t like us much, in case you didn’t know that already.”

“Nah, pretty sure we did,” Clint deadpanned.

“Banner, ideally you’ll sit this one out, but I want you on the plane as backup just in case. Either way, you’ll be there to act as medical. Barton, Romanov, Thor, you’ll open the museum doors for us. Run into any security, staff, elderly grandmas—let ‘em have it.”

Steve opened his mouth to retaliate, but a frightening one-eyed glare from Fury silenced him.

“Stark, Cap, you’ll be waiting for Romanov’s signal, then you’ll enter the museum and retrieve the gem using a device that’s en route to the tower right now. Make sure you tell the delivery boys that you’re allergic to dogs.”

Tony raised an eyebrow. “I’m allergic to _cats._ ”

“It’s _code_ , stupid,” (Y/N) interrupted, chuckling.

“Oh.”

“After the gem is in possession,” Fury continued, “Agent Earth, you whip up some wind so the Quinjet can fly up and outta there nice and easy.”

(Y/N) grinned. “Let’s do this.”

“One more thing.” Fury’s expression darkened. “Don’t anybody lay even a goddamn skin cell on the gem. We don’t know yet what happens if you touch it.”

There was a general murmur of assent.

“Sir?” (Y/N) spoke up.

“Yes?”

“What’s Loki’s job?”

“Loki’s there to take over for you in the magic department should anything come up that you can’t handle. Which basically means, since he doesn’t _have_ his magic, that he’s your audience.”

Despite remembering her earlier argument, (Y/N) said, “Isn’t he on this team while he’s here, though? Can’t he at least have _something_ to do?”

“Not if we don’t need him,” Fury said. “You have forty-eight hours. Over and out.”

“You heard Big Brother, folks; time to get this show on the road.” Tony grinned before scampering out to don his suit of iron armor. Steve, Bruce, Clint, and Natasha followed respectively.

Thor stayed behind, going over to (Y/N) and Loki. “Director Fury made it seem as though my brother would have a place on this team while he serves his time on Midgard,” he said awkwardly.

“I know he did,” (Y/N) said, “although that might not mean he gets to participate in every mission. I think he meant it as more of a ‘he’s part of the weird little family we’ve got going here’ thing. You don’t go on every single mission either,” she added. “And neither does Bruce. Or I.”

“You are correct,” Thor conceded. “I suppose I was simply expressing nepotism.”

Loki snorted sarcastically.

“Do not underestimate my feelings for you, brother,” Thor told Loki, placing a hand on Loki’s shoulder (which Loki immediately shrugged off). “I wish for the Avengers to know the Loki I have always known: the brother I have always loved.”

“You waste your time,” Loki sighed. “Any chance of compassion, and any want of forgiveness, is lost now.”

“Then why are you still here?” (Y/N) spoke up. “From what I’ve been told about you, you’d be long gone if you’d given up. Why bother?” (Y/N) grinned. “Unless you _do_ still have hope?”

Loki was silent, and Thor laughed heartily. “The Agent of Earth has silenced you, brother Loki! I thought it nigh impossible to curb your silver tongue, and yet she has accomplished it!”

“Do not get used to it,” Loki growled, leaving the room. But as he strode towards the elevator and mashed the button, (Y/N) stole a fleeting glance at his expression.

She could have sworn she saw him smile.


	4. Chapter 4

_“Operation Da Vinci Code is a go.”_

Within seconds, the doors to the museum were open, and Tony flew in, followed closely by Steve. The latter clutched a device that looked not unlike the guns the Ghostbusters used to trap their prey, and the former commanded JARVIS to scan the area for any guards that might pose problems.

_“Several are traveling down from the third floor, sir. All are armed.”_

“All yours, Barton.”

Barton nodded and ran off.

“I hear sirens,” Steve said suddenly. “Thor, Natasha, go! Stark and I will close up. Split up and find this gem thing.”

Tony flew up the stairs and Steve dashed into the adjoining room as Romanov and Thor ran outside to deal with the police. They saw that (Y/N) was already working to detain the cruisers; cyclones of wind were spinning dangerously fast towards each vehicle.

“Go back in; I got this!” (Y/N) shouted.

Cops leapt out of the cars, guns drawn, and began to run towards them.

“Just kidding! I could use some help here!”

Romanov and Thor immediately joined the assault, (Y/N) abandoning wind for fire and scalding the officers with tongues of flame that spit out one by one from her outstretched palms.

Loki watched from his and Banner’s vantage point a few hundred yards away, near enough to enter the fight (or, in Banner’s case, provide medical assistance) if needed.

“(Y/N)’s powers are formidable,” he commented quietly.

“Yeah, she’s a real fighter,” Banner agreed. “When she arrived at the tower and demonstrated her powers for the first time, she gave us all a real shock. Not many people have powers that potent.”

“Indeed.”

* * *

“Stark, I found it! In here!”

Tony arrived in the room as Steve poked at the gun Fury had sent him. “I have no idea what this thing is. Or does.”

“Let’s see if ‘ready, fire, aim’ is an okay thing.” Tony took the gun from Steve and pointed it at the gem.

“Стоять!”

Three officers had escaped the fight outside, and were pointing their guns at Tony and Steve.

“Crap,” Tony mused.

“Do you speak Russian?” Steve murmured.

“Nope. You?”

“No.” Steve took a quick, deep breath and looked to the officers. “We mean no harm. This gem is dangerous.”

“Leave the gem alone!” one of the officers commanded in heavily accented English. “Get away from here, now!”

“We have to get this gem away from civilians,” Steve persisted. “Let us take it with us.”

“Нет!” the officer shouted. “Офицер, стреляйте!”

Tony fired from his palm gun and knocked the three officers unconscious. Then he turned to Steve. “Gimme that thing.” He took the Ghostbusters gun from Steve and fired it at the gem; a beam of light seemed to encase the gem inside it.

Tony hesitated. “Whoa. Cool.”

“What does it do?” Steve asked.

“It’s a way to transport the gem without anyone touching it. Look.” He lifted the gun, and the beam caused the gem to rise as well, as if the gun were an extension of Tony’s grasp.

“Nifty. Let’s get out of here.” Steve started out of the room.

Tony made to follow him when he accidentally lost track of where the beam was going, and it touched a nearby exhibit: a small statue.

The statue immediately exploded into a million tiny pieces, scattered all over the floor and the fallen officers.

Steve peeked out from under his arms, which he’d thrown up to protect himself when the explosion had occurred. “I see what Fury meant by ‘don’t touch the gem,’” he deadpanned.

“Me too,” Tony agreed, startled. “Let’s get this thing outta here and contained.”

* * *

The three others outside took swift care of their respective charges, officers falling left and right. Eventually, one of the few officers still conscious dove at (Y/N) and landed on top of her, throwing punches left and right. (Y/N) returned the action in kind, but let out a wail when she felt her left arm break.

Suddenly, Loki dashed over with a sharp rock in his hands. He reared back and struck (Y/N)’s assailant directly on the back of his head, and he immediately fell to the ground with a dull thump. So did the last two officers standing, felled by Black Widow and Thor respectively.

“Where are you injured? Is it your arm?” Loki asked swiftly, kneeling beside (Y/N).

“Yeah,” (Y/N) hissed through clenched teeth, “my left arm’s snapped.”

Loki placed his hands a few centimeters above (Y/N)’s broken arm and started to mutter something, but stopped a few seconds later.

He blinked awkwardly and sat back on his heels before standing. “My apologies,” he mumbled. “I forgot I no longer possess my magic.”

“S’okay.” (Y/N) struggled to her feet. “I’ll heal fine on my own.” She smiled kindly at Loki. “But thank you for your concern, Loki.”

Banner had run over with Loki, and chose that moment to clear his throat. “I’ll set that and patch it up in the Quinjet, (Y/N).”

“Thanks, Bruce.”

Steve and Tony appeared then, the gem still encased in the gun’s beam. “(Y/N), are you all right?” Steve asked immediately, seeing how (Y/N) was holding her arm.

“Yeah, arm’s broken. I’ll be fine. Is that the gem?”

“Yup,” Tony said. “It explodes things, so don’t touch it.”

Everyone took an instinctive step backward.

Natasha chuckled. “Let’s get that thing back to the Quinjet.”

“Agreed,” Thor chimed in. “This has been a fine battle, but the exertion has rendered me famished. When we return to the tower, let us dine in celebration of our victory!”

“I’m in after Bruce patches me up.” (Y/N) grinned.

Everyone traipsed back towards the Quinjet, chatting with each other about various aspects about the fight, the gem, and what was going to happen next. Loki walked slowly next to (Y/N), the both of them taking up the rear of the group.

“I am sorry for my mistake,” Loki piped up after a moment.

“What mistake?”

“I have had my magic all my life until my recent punishment. I am still not used to its absence.”

“Don’t worry about it, Loki. I’m flattered that you wanted to help me. Don’t beat yourself up just because you couldn’t.”

Loki sighed. “I am no more used to inability.”

“Hey.” (Y/N) reached out and lightly punched Loki’s bicep. “Don’t be so down. You just helped win your first fight! You’re an Avenger now. And you’ll have your magic back in no time.” She grinned. “Maybe then you can show off. You could even spar with me.”

Loki chuckled. “Is that a challenge?”

“It sure is. I’d love to see what you’d throw at me. When your magic’s back, it’s a date.”

Loki blinked. “A what?”

“A date.” (Y/N) raised her eyebrows, but then she understood, and laughed. “That’s not the only meaning of the word, goofball.”

Loki blushed. “S-Sorry. Yes, we do have a date.”

“Awesome.”

“What is a goofball?”

“It’s a friendly way of calling someone a fool.”

“Oh. Like Thor?”

(Y/N) cackled. “If that’s the way you see it, sure.”

“Very well.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Стоять! – Freeze!  
> Нет! – No!  
> Офицер, стреляйте! – Police officers, shoot!
> 
> Thanks a million to Jack_Rydenzs for the assistance with Russian translation!


	5. Chapter 5

(Y/N) leaned down towards the table to take a sip of her tea, slurping it over the edge of the mug since her hand was busy holding open a book.

“That is repulsive,” Loki commented from his seat across from her.

“I know, I know.” (Y/N) grinned. “But Bruce told me I can’t use magic yet, aaand my arm's in a cast, so I had to choose between manners—or losing my page. Or possibly spilling my tea in the library, which is, as you know, a cardinal sin. Since you’re the only one here—book wins.”

Loki sniffed to hide his amusement. “What book is so important that it warrants such a decision?”

“Преступление и наказание,” (Y/N) answered smoothly, lifting the book to show Loki the cover. “Fyodor Dostoyevsky. Good read.”

“I shall take your word for it.”

“You’d probably read it in English, though. In that case it’d be called _Crime and Punishment.”_

“I speak the All-Tongue. I understand all Midgardian languages.”

“Well, you’ve got me beat. I only understand seven.”

Loki’s eyebrows rose. “ _Seven_ languages? Is that not impossible?”

“Nothing’s impossible,” (Y/N) answered. She winked. “When I was a kid, my parents literally forbade me to make friends, so apart from my teachers at school, nobody ever really acknowledged me. Therefore, I had no social life. _Ergo,_ I had a lot of time to myself—time I chose to spend learning rather than just… _existing._ ”

“A wise choice.”

“Thanks. I thought so too.”

“I wonder what Agent Romanov would think if you spoke to her in Russian.”

(Y/N)’s eyes twinkled. “Wow, what a great idea; thanks, Loki! Hey, JARVIS, can you tell Natasha to come to the library?”

 **“Certainly,”** JARVIS replied.

Loki started. “Who is JARVIS?”

“Tony’s A.I. butler. Artificial Intelligence,” (Y/N) explained. “Basically the best way I can put it is: anything that Tony doesn’t feel like doing, JARVIS does.”

“How…convenient,” Loki remarked.

“Yeah, it’s nice to be able to have eyes like JARVIS’s around. Never know when you might need him.”

Natasha opened the door and approached them, sitting next to (Y/N) and nodding at Loki in cursory greeting. “What’s up?”

“Ничего особенного. А у тебя?”

 Natasha blinked. “Ты говоришь по-русски?”

“Да.” (Y/N) grinned. “Бьюсь об заклад, что Director Fury никогда этого не упоминал.”

“Черт возьми, нет!” Natasha laughed in surprise. “Why didn’t _you_ mention anything?”

“Well, it’s only just come up. Loki was wondering what your reaction would be if I spoke Russian to you. Also this.” (Y/N) indicated the book, which she had put facedown, page marked, on the table when Natasha came in.

“Dostoyevsky, huh?” Natasha nodded appreciatively. “Nice. But hey, you should have told us you spoke Russian when you first came. Fluency in multiple languages is an ability in itself—it can mean life or death, depending on the mission.”

“She can speak _seven_ languages,” Loki piped up.

Natasha paused before glaring at (Y/N). “All the more reason for you to have told us.”

“Sorry! I’m sorry, okay?” (Y/N) exclaimed. “You’re right. I should have. Let’s move on.”

“What are the languages you speak?” Loki asked.

“English, Spanish, German, French, Italian, Russian, and Arabic,” (Y/N) recited. “In that order.”

“And you’re _completely fluent_ in _all_ of those? _”_

“I had zero social life! Apart from homework, I had all the time I could ask for. What better to do with that time than to learn how to speak to people? I figured that once I was old enough for my parents to kick me out, I could end up anywhere, good _or_ bad. Better know how to talk myself out of it if I needed to.”

“When did you become fluent in Russian?” Natasha asked.

“I was almost twenty,” (Y/N) said. “Russian was the first language I learned after my parents booted me out. I didn’t know how far I was gonna run.”

“I wish Phil Coulson had met you,” Natasha said seriously.

“Who’s Phil Coulson?”

Loki gulped. Natasha’s eyes flashed to him for a brief moment and then fell back upon (Y/N). “Не здесь. Позже,” she told her. Then she stood. “I was training with Clint; I should get back. Join us?”

“Can’t.” (Y/N) sheepishly shrugged her left shoulder. “Doctor’s orders.”

“Too bad. Maybe sometime when you’re better. We could use your help.”

“Help?” (Y/N) chuckled. “What kind of help would you need from me? You two are badass enough.”

Natasha laughed. “Your powers could add a nice twist to our routine. Dodging streams of fire or pellets of ice?”

(Y/N) grinned. “I’ll take you up on that. But you’ll have to help me train in return.”

“Deal. See you later.” With that, Natasha left.

(Y/N) turned to Loki as soon as the door closed behind her. “I think I know why Natasha didn’t want to speak in front of you,” she said to him, knowing he had understood Natasha earlier. “I heard from Clint that you killed a guy last time you were here. Was that Phil Coulson?”

Loki nodded, his lips in a tight line.

(Y/N) stood and went around the table, sitting on Loki’s left so she could gently place her good hand on his shoulder.

“I won’t ask,” she said quietly. “But if you need to talk, about that, about Clint, about _anything_ … I’m here. Okay?”

Loki nodded wordlessly, eyes facing his lap.

“Okay.” (Y/N) stood and went back to her original seat, picking her book back up. “As soon as you get your magic back, you’re coming to train with them too.”

With the slightest of redness seeping into his pale cheeks, Loki lifted his gaze and replied, “If I too entertained the fanciful possibility of having my magic returned to me anytime soon… I would not wish to train with _them_.”

“Well, who’d you want to—” (Y/N) paused, hesitated for a moment, and then grinned. “Oh.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Ничего особенного. А у тебя? - Nothing much. You?  
> Ты говоришь по-русски? - You speak Russian?  
> Да. - Yes.  
> Бьюсь об заклад, что Director Fury никогда этого не упоминал. - I bet Director Fury never mentioned that.  
> Черт возьми, нет! - Damn right, he didn't!  
> Не здесь. Позже. - Not here. Later.
> 
> Thanks a million to Jack_Rydenzs for the assistance with Russian translation!


	6. Chapter 6

A short while after he had encased (Y/N)’s broken arm in plaster, Bruce was finally so fed up with her pleas that he decreed she could use her powers again.

“ _Sparingly,_ ” the doctor had emphasized. “It usually takes around six weeks for a broken arm to heal. Also, make _absolutely sure_ that you _only_ use your right arm. And don’t go crazy. Take it easy.”

(Y/N) had conceded, and soon discovered that Bruce had been right to warn her: exertion in one of Tony’s many training rooms forced her to stumble back against the wall, the fire at her fingertips fizzling out into weary wisps of smoke.

“Dammit,” she mumbled breathlessly, face red not just from the physical activity. She slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

Suddenly, the door slid open and Loki bounded in. “(Y/N), are you all right?” he exclaimed, running over to her.

“I’m fine, I just overworked myself,” (Y/N) replied glumly, wiping sweat off her face with a towel. She grinned. “You told JARVIS to watch me, didn’t you?”

Loki blushed. “Only because I wasn’t about to let you worsen your injury. Your orders were to mind yourself.”

“I know, I know. I’m just teasing.” (Y/N) chuckled. “Hey, if you’re so worried about me, how about you train with me?”

“How? I am useless without my magic.”

“There are other ways of training besides magic, goofball,” (Y/N) laughed. “Can you help me stand, please?”

“Of course.” Loki took (Y/N)’s good arm and gently pulled her to her feet.

"Thanks. Ever played chess?" (Y/N) asked. 

“No. What is chess?”

“Come with me and I’ll teach you.”

* * *

Tony frowned, absentmindedly stroking his bearded chin as he stared at the gem, encased in a clear plastic cube not unlike the one that had once held his first prototype arc reactor. His thoughts ran a mile a minute as he walked in circles around the workshop table, staring down at it as he contemplated.

_What could it be made out of? Where is it from? Is it alien? Oh, shit, is it Chitauri? Are they gonna come back? But it seems too pretty to be Chitauri… Maybe it’s Asgardian? Wouldn’t Thor or Loki have said something, though, if it were? Maybe it’s not..._

“Good thinking, putting that thing inside a case. God knows what would happen if somebody else touched it.” Steve had entered the workshop. He came up beside Tony and joined him in surveying the gem.

“We know too. You touch it, you explode.”

“I meant the more non-physical repercussions. The SHIELD-related repercussions. What do you think Fury wants with this?”

“Hell if I know,” Tony chuckled humorlessly. “But I doubt it has anything to do with harnessing its energy.”

“Good. Seems like Fury’s learned his lesson.”

“I think we all have.”

“Do you think (Y/N) might know anything?” Steve asked. “She reads nearly as much as Bruce does. Maybe the gem’s mentioned in mythology somewhere. We could ask her. Though Thor and Loki didn’t show any sort of recognition when we brought it outside…”

“I thought the same,” Tony agreed. “Then I thought it might be Chitauri, but as far as I know, the only portal that happened was the one we closed.”

“I certainly hope the gem isn’t Chitauri. I’ve had enough of evil aliens for a good long while.”

Tony snorted. “Tell that to Loki.”

“Easy, Tony. He’s working on it.”

“Yeah, sure he is,” Tony scoffed. “Lack of apology for defenestration and Hitler complex aside, of course.”

Steve held up his hands in a gesture of surrender. “Say what you want.”

“Come on, Rogers. You really believe he’s turning himself around?”

 “I believe he’s doing a pretty good job of trying.”

“And _I_ believe he’s changing only because he’s got (Y/N) to teach him what good looks like.” Tony grinned suggestively. “She seems to be doing a damn good job of it, too. Have you seen what he’s like when she’s around?”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

Tony paused, and then he cackled. “Are you serious right now?”

Steve frowned. “Yes, I’m serious. What do you mean?” As he spoke, he tilted his head slightly to the side like a confused puppy.

Tony laughed for so long, guffawing about the emotional benefits he got from having an oblivious 90-year-old virgin around, that Steve eventually left the workshop thinking, _Maybe Natasha knows._

* * *

The man leapt from his car and dashed up the front walk, banging frantically on the door of the house.

“Mistress London!” he cried. “Mistress London!”

The door flew open and the man was clumsily yanked inside, yelping as he was pushed up against the wall, his shirt collar enslaved in a pale, bony hand.

His captor, Mistress London, sighed. “What is it, Edinburgh?” she asked him, calmly closing the door and locking it tight before relinquishing her grip.

“P-Peter made contact this morning at 0800 hours GMT...from his post at the base in Russia,” Edinburgh choked out, massaging his throat. He swallowed loudly. “Uh…the, th-the Element, Mistress… Peter said it’s been stolen.”

The eyes of the maleficent woman blazed ardently.

“Has it indeed, Edinburgh?” London let a pause go by before a sickeningly evil grin graced her fair features. “…It’s about time.”


	7. Chapter 7

Mistress London sighed with content as she hung up the phone. “Our message is on its way,” she said, smiling. “It will arrive by this time tomorrow at the latest.”

“Why send the message, Mistress?” Edinburgh asked tremulously. (He feared the woman with all his being, but still endeavored to be as good a lackey as he could—therefore, he dared to ask the occasional question.) “Why not deliver it yourself?”

London sighed once again, in exasperation this time. “Because, you dolt, I don’t know for certain if the girl is with them,” she replied. “If she is not, any effort to retrieve her would be pointless.”

“What girl?”

“The (L/N) child,” London answered. “We’ve been watching her for years. Her fool parents tried to smother her powers, to conceal her from us, but no… No one can deceive the Earthlings.” She chuckled cruelly. “Master Harlem assured me that the girl’s family learned that lesson the hard way. Hopefully whomever she’s staying with now will consent to the easy way… I do hate passing along kill orders.”

* * *

“SHIT!” Tony screeched, diving for cover. The shock wave from the gem reverberated around the lab, rendering worthless much of Tony’s expensive equipment.

When the cacophony died down, Tony peeked over the edge of the overturned table behind which he had sought refuge. His eyes widened, and he let out a groan at the damage before him. “Holy hell…” he breathed, standing up shakily.

“Tony!” Steve and Natasha ran down the staircase, Natasha’s fingers flying on the door’s security keypad before she and Steve gained access.

“Did you touch the gem?” Steve demanded.

“I barely brushed it with my _fingernail_!” Tony complained. “I didn’t mean it!”

“This thing is really dangerous,” Natasha commented warily. “Shouldn’t we have it carted off to some SHIELD facility?”

“Fury said to keep it here,” Steve said, sounding slightly unconvinced.

“That might not be the smartest idea, though,” Tony retorted. “It destroyed half my lab!”

“We can see that,” Natasha mused.

“Are you guys okay? What the hell was that?” (Y/N) thumped down the stairs, Loki at her heels. “We could hear that all the way on the library floor. Who touched it?”

“I barely—“ Tony began, but Steve cut him off.

“This thing needs to be moved. Call Fury; maybe he can pull some strings and—”

“(Y/N), what are you doing?” Loki said suddenly.

(Y/N) had suddenly gone pale, and her eyes widened in fear. Her uninjured arm slowly rose…and so did the gem.

“What the hell?” Clint had also bypassed the security keypad and was now standing beside Natasha. “What’s happening to her?”

(Y/N) was shaking. “I can’t… What…? Why can’t…?”

(Y/N)’s hand moved of its own accord, going palm up. The gem floated immediately towards it.

“Stop it!” Loki cried. He snatched (Y/N) around the middle and tried to pull her away, but it was as if she had been bolted to the ground: her body couldn’t be moved.

No one dared touch the gem, so they all watched in horror as it floated through the air and slowly lowered itself to land safely in (Y/N)’s palm.

Nothing happened.

“Okay, what the hell was that?” Clint asked suspiciously. “And why isn’t (Y/N) exploding?”

The gem had turned rainbow while in (Y/N)’s grasp. (Y/N) hadn’t moved; she was still trembling in fear, her arm outstretched and her eyes wide. “Guys…?” (Y/N) croaked.

“It’s okay, kid, we’re gonna figure this out,” Clint promised.

“Still not that much younger than you, Barton,” (Y/N) mumbled.

The corner of Clint’s mouth twitched, but he turned back to the others with a serious look on his face. “What are we gonna do?”

“First let’s figure out how (Y/N) puts that gem down,” Tony suggested.

(Y/N) frowned for a moment and then fidgeted. She tried to twist and turn for a few seconds before she was finally freed from her frozen position, her fist curling closed around the gem. She skittered forward and put the gem on one of the few tables that had remained upright, and then stumbled backward into Loki, who gently put his arms around her.

Tony blinked. “But why didn’t the table…?”

Steve gulped.

 **“Sir, Director Fury is calling.”** JARVIS’s voice suddenly interjected into their fear, making all of them jump and (Y/N) yelp in surprise. **“I’m afraid my protocols are being overridden…”**

 _“Avengers, we have a problem._ ” Fury’s voice echoed around the room, projected from JARVIS’s speakers.

“No shit, Sherlock,” Tony muttered.

“What seems to be the problem, Director?” Steve asked, glaring at Tony for his use of foul language.

_“A message was just delivered to SHIELD headquarters that concerns the family of (Y/N) (L/N).”_

(Y/N) blinked. “ _What_ …?”


	8. Chapter 8

(Y/N) was too shaken up to answer properly. She unconsciously pressed herself further back into Loki, who ever so gently tightened his grip.

Natasha noticed and saved her. “Who sent the message?”

 _“She calls herself Mistress London, and claims she recently had someone murder the (L/N) family. She says she’ll kill (Y/N) next unless we return that gem, which happens to be the rightful property of a group known as the Earthlings.”_ Fury chuckled humorlessly. _“I sent you to get it ‘cause we thought it might be alien. Guess we were wrong.”_

“The whos?” Tony asked.

_“Earthlings. They aren’t on SHIELD’s database, but judging by the name, they don’t sound friendly.”_

(Y/N) gulped. “So wh-what do we do?”

_“I personally would like to meet this Mistress London. It’s pretty damn hard to send a message to SHIELD HQ without any sort of clearance.”_

“Unless you’re me,” Tony mumbled. Steve elbowed him.

“What do you think we should do, sir?” Steve asked. “If you want to meet with this woman, should we be standing by as backup?”

 _“I think so,”_ Fury agreed. _“That gem is bad news to begin with, and if the Earthlings really do know how to use it, there could be trouble. Especially if Mistress London ends up having backup too.”_

“All right, sir.”

“Send us the coordinates and everything and we’ll be there,” Natasha agreed.

_“Counting on it.”_

With that, JARVIS ended the call, and there were tentative looks all around.

“What the hell does this mean? The gem was a museum exhibit!” Tony exclaimed. “Why would these Earthling things have put it there if it was theirs in the first place?”

“Maybe someone at the museum was on their hit list?” Clint offered.

“Maybe the museum wasn’t a museum at all,” (Y/N) spoke up hoarsely.

Everyone’s heads turned towards her. “What do you mean?” Steve asked.

“Who’s seen _Get Smart_?” (Y/N) asked. Everyone except Steve and Loki raised their hands.

“Okay, so remember how CONTROL was hidden beneath the museum in DC? Maybe the Earthlings have a base in St. Petersburg. Under that museum. And that’s why the gem was there—to keep outsiders from finding them.”

Tony nodded in agreement. “And those Russian cops seemed to have a rather ‘ready, fire, aim’ mentality... Maybe they’re working for Mistress London?”

“If Director Fury and (Y/N) are right, we could be looking at way more than just an angry lady whose stuff got stolen,” Steve said gravely. “When those coordinates come in, we’re all suiting up.”

He looked at Loki. “All of us.”

Loki blinked. “I am of very little use without my magic...”

“Puny Earth weapons are just as fun,” Tony told him with a grin. “I’ll teach you how to use a few.”

Loki smiled half-heartedly. “And here I thought you wanted nothing to do with me.”

“New beginnings are kind of my thing,” Tony admitted. “But one more strike and you’re out. Got it?”

“Understood.” Loki looked down at (Y/N). She had slipped out of his arms and was now standing beside him, ever so slightly shaking with fear. He put his hand on her shoulder. “What are you afraid of?” he asked her quietly.

“What would this lady want with my family?” (Y/N) said. “My parents certainly wanted nothing to do with me after my powers came. What could they have had to do with her?”

“Probably more than you know,” Steve said. “Now that you mention it, (Y/N)...did your parents try to smother you or your powers in any way? Or did they get angry whenever you would use your powers, even by accident?”

“All the time,” (Y/N) replied. “Any slip-up, one little flame or snowflake or one time, even a drop of water on the dinner table, and they’d go berserk.”

“Maybe they were doing it on purpose,” Tony interjected. “I mean, of course they were, but maybe...they were doing it to protect you. Maybe they knew this London lady, and they didn’t want her to ever find you. And they thought that by you losing your powers, or not using them or something, that you’d be protected from her and the Earthlings.”

A long pause went by as (Y/N) went absolutely still, processing this in her mind.

“If you two are right,” she finally said, “then I’ll be damned if I don’t kill her myself.”

* * *

Mistress London twisted the last bolt into place and sighed in relief. “I feared I would not finish it in time,” she said happily, “but it is complete!”

Edinburgh watched her from the corner, leaning up against the wall of hardened dirt that made up the majority of the basement room. The only thing in the room that wasn’t made of cold, hard earth was the chair: made completely of stone, with hardened chains of ultra-durable rubber that wound around its middle and both its arms. It was a chair meant solely for imprisonment.

Edinburgh thought he might be sick. What Mistress London was going to do with the (L/N) girl when she got here, he did not like to imagine. But it would not take long, he continued to convince himself. Soon, he would be able to show his true loyalty.

For now, he would remain in the shadows, like the good little underdog Mistress London thought he was.

“Oh, Edinburgh, soon my plan will be carried out, and the work I have been slaving away upon for _years..._ will all have been worthwhile,” Mistress London crooned. “Those cursed deserters...they have paid. And soon their dear daughter will be reunited with them. Won’t they be pleased?” She let out a rather mad chuckle.

Edinburgh remained silent. _The shadows;_ he reminded himself. _Until it is time._


	9. Chapter 9

Edinburgh nearly slipped and fell as he scampered down the hall. “Of all the times for them to turn up,” he grumbled to himself as he ran. “It’s always _me_ that has to wake her... Only ten-bloody-thirty but _nooo_ , she beds _early_ , she does...”

He burst unceremoniously into Mistress London’s sleeping quarters. “Mistress!” he cried, inciting a yelp from the woman as she sat straight up in bed.

“Edinburgh, what in the name of sanity do you think you’re doing?” she shrieked furiously. “I was _asleep!”_

“Was ordered to fetch you in emergency, Mistress,” Edinburgh panted. “Security breach. Front of the forest path.” He gasped a few breaths, fighting for air. (He didn’t much like to run fast.) “They’re here.”

London’s fury visibly dissipated. She leapt out of bed and donned her dressing gown, and then dashed off to the room where their top-of-the-line surveillance equipment was kept. Edinburgh followed, hot on her heels.

London grinned eagerly as she watched the footage. The Avengers were fast approaching on the forest path that led up to Earthlings’ base. The structure itself was very weakly fortified, as it was well hidden in the wildest forest in New England and had never been discovered before. On top of that, the group of Earthlings that was usually stationed at that base were on mission. The only thing the base had going for it was the fact that every single security camera had been embedded in the trunks of the trees in the surrounding wood. Element-controlling powers certainly had their perks.

But the knowledge that she and Edinburgh were on their own did nothing to curb London’s excitement, as she noticed that (Y/N) (L/N) was at the front of the line. One of her hands was held out before her, a tiny scarlet flame illuminating their path.

“Finally,” London breathed, watching (Y/N) beckon with her free hand to Iron Man behind her. “Edinburgh, go and clothe yourself properly. You look like you just woke up. Hurry now! We must be presentable for our esteemed visitors!” She then left to do the same, cackling as she went.

“Now there’s the pot calling the kettle black,” Edinburgh grumbled quietly as he trotted back to his own room. _The shadows, you fool. The shadows. Nearly there._

* * *

“Almost there,” (Y/N) hissed, gesturing behind her to Tony with one hand while the other kept the flame’s light as dim as possible. All the better to remain undetected for as long as they could.

 _“Be careful; they might have security,”_ Bruce warned through his comm. He had stayed behind on the Quinjet Fury had sent them in, electing to join the fight only if he was needed (and hoping he wouldn’t have to, as he knew that none of the others, except maybe Clint or Natasha, had the medical skill to save lives as he himself did, and would therefore need to be in the proper mindset to do so if necessary).

“I’m only faintly detecting some,” Tony answered hesitantly, “so it’s probably the stuff at the base itself.”

“Keep an eye out, though,” Steve added.

“Oh, no need to worry. We have been.”

No sooner had the sudden, malevolent voice spoken that (Y/N) screamed as she was suddenly tackled from the side.

“Contact!” Clint shouted. He immediately shot an arrow into the darkness.

Loki grabbed Clint’s arm, nearly making his aim go awry. “What the fuck!” Clint jerked away quickly.

“You of all people should know not to shoot when you can’t see! You could have hit (Y/N)!” Loki snapped.

Clint shoved Loki away but didn’t speak, grudgingly realizing that Loki was right, that he had indeed shot on pure impulse.

Tony lifted his arm and readied his palm gun, and Steve raised his shield. “Who’s there?” the latter demanded. “Show yourself!”

“(Y/N)?” Loki called.

A spotlight suddenly blazed into being. The Avengers looked up and finally noticed the security equipment that had long since been molded into the bark of the surrounding trees. The light’s beam illuminated three people: one, a woman with bright, mad eyes and a cruel smile; the second, a short and thin but nonetheless brawny man; and the last, (Y/N), trapped and feebly struggling in the man’s vicelike grip.

 _“Release her!”_ Loki snarled. He started forward, but Steve snatched his arm and held him back.

The woman chuckled. “Sentiment.”

Loki paled at the word and took a shaky step back.

“You must be Mistress London,” Natasha said. Her tone added no respect to the introduction.

“I am indeed,” the woman confirmed. “And this is Edinburgh, my...attendant, if you will.”

Edinburgh grunted in irritation at London’s manner of addressing him, but said nothing. _The shadows. Not long now._

“Well, I’m sure you know who we are, if you were so kind as to await our arrival,” Tony mused. “But you might actually not, since you had your little toady there jump (Y/N). See, it’s pretty well known that we don’t like that.”

“Ah, yes, her... (Y/N) _(L/N)_ , I believe, is her full name?” London went over to where Edinburgh had (Y/N) immobilized in his grip, and she ran a pale, bony finger down (Y/N)’s cheek.

“I’ve waited so long to meet you, darling. So long... Look at you, all grown up.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Using your powers for such good...” Mistress London crooned, circling Edinburgh and (Y/N) like a vulture. “Your parents would be so proud of you.”

“Let (Y/N) go,” Loki demanded, attempting (and failing) to look intimidating. “Why are you doing this? Just for this wretched gem of yours? What has she to do with it?”

“The gem has a name. It is called the Element. And unfortunately for you, it has everything to do with her,” London told him, turning to face him with a sickly sweet smile. “And the poor dear thing; she never knew.”

“Knew what?” Tony couldn’t help interrupting.

“We’ve been watching (Y/N) (L/N) for far longer than you might believe,” London confessed. “She is one of us, one of the Earthlings.”

“What exactly _are_ the Earthlings?” Clint inquired.

“We are a proud people, each born with the ability to control the elements of the Earth.”

“Agent Earth,” Loki murmured.

“Precisely.” London nodded at Loki. “When we heard that the (L/N)s had given birth to a daughter, we were most excited. They had deserted us, you see. They were both agents for us.” She chuckled. “(Y/N)’s dear parents lived among us for years and years, and coexisted with us peacefully...until her father’s relation to Terra Magistrate was revealed.”

“You wanna tell us who that is?” Natasha deadpanned.

London ignored her. “Terra Magistrate was the name given to the most powerful Earthling there has ever been. His relationship with the Earth’s elements was more intricate than any other Earthling’s. He is the one that used his mighty power to forge the Element. Which, incidentally, happens to lie in that man’s pocket.”

Loki tensed in fear, and all eyes were on him as London twirled her fingers, using her powers to bring the gem out of Loki’s pocket and into her grasp. There was nothing Loki could have done to stop her.

“Loki, how did you get that? None of us can lift it!” Steve exclaimed.

“I used the weapon,” Loki said miserably, “the gun you used to retrieve it. I asked (Y/N) about how the gem came to be in your possession, and she told me what happened at the museum. I placed the gem in the pocket of this coat before putting it on.”

“Nice going, Real Power,” Tony growled.

“He didn’t know, Tony; let him be,” (Y/N) said. Edinburgh tightened his grip, making (Y/N) grunt in pain and squirm uncomfortably.

London then continued her story as if this conversation had never happened. “Poor Mr. (L/N) was heartbroken when the truth of his ancestry was revealed. You see, every few centuries or so, the Earthlings trace the bloodline of Terra Magistrate to a living member of our people. The Element is placed upon their chest, and their power is drawn out from their core and into the Element itself. The Element then stores that power, and can do just about anything if need be. It can even save the life of an Earthling if the need arises.”

“Why did you kill my family, then, if you needed them so badly?” (Y/N) asked angrily.

“Well, I’m sure you’ve no idea of it, as they fought so hard to smother your powers into nonexistence, but your parents were very powerful,” London told her. “Even more powerful than I, I daresay. So I didn’t want anyone to make a mess when the time came for the Element to claim them.” She grinned. “I knew they had a daughter when I sent Masters Bronx and Harlem to kill them. Therefore, I decided to be patient.

 “So, as you can imagine, we were so glad when we finally located you in the forest. It was the very day this archer found you,” London continued, gesturing towards the furious Clint Barton. “And you trapped a man in the branches of a tree? Dear me, (Y/N), that was our Master Bronx. He died from his wounds when he fell. His brother Harlem was, of course, only too eager to complete the mission. Perfectly happy to comply, when I ordered him to carry on.”

“I’m— I-I’m sorry, I didn’t know he fell,” (Y/N) apologized shakily, struggling in vain against Edinburgh’s grip.

“Nonetheless, he did...” London sighed. “And because of it, I believe Edinburgh and I are going to have to take you with us.”

 “Yeah, I don’t think that’s gonna happen,” Clint said, raising his bow and aiming it at London’s forehead. “Make your minion let her go.”

London smiled and thrust her hands out: fire erupted from her fingertips and would have fried every single Avenger where they stood if they hadn’t dived away just in time.

_The shadows, Edinburgh, the shadows._

“No!” (Y/N) screamed.

_NOW!_

Edinburgh bumped heads with (Y/N) as his head whipped towards his mistress. Upon deeming her distracted enough with keeping the Avengers back with more elemental attacks from her palms, Edinburgh quickly whispered something into (Y/N)’s ear.

As he dragged (Y/N) away towards the base, (Y/N) started shrieking frantically, as loud as she possibly could.

“Natasha! _NATASHA!_ Стреляй ей по рукам. Нам нужны руки, чтобы использовать наши силы! Стреляй по рукам, Natasha!"

Natasha froze solid for a split second and then pulled out her gun, shooting twice at London. All at once, the attacks stopped.

London wailed and fell to her knees, bleeding profusely from both of her hands. The two shots had been fired straight through the middle of her palms.

“Fall back! Fall back!” Natasha screamed. _“Now!”_

 _“Guys?”_ Bruce shouted through the comm. _“Should I come out?”_

“No!” Steve cried, running as fast as he could with others. “Get the Quinjet ready to take off!”

_“What about (Y/N)?”_

“One major crisis at a time, Green Giant,” Tony panted, flying alongside the others as weapons backup in case any other threats were to appear before they got to safety. “Let’s just get the ever-loving hell out of here first, then we can debrief.”

In all the heightened commotion, almost no one noticed Loki’s expression as they all ran for the Quinjet. But Steve glanced once at him when the jet came into view, and his heart ached at seeing the tell-tale wetness upon the other man’s cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Стреляй по рукам, Natasha! - Shoot her hands, Natasha!  
> Нам нужны руки, чтобы использовать наши силы! - We need our hands to use our powers!
> 
> Thanks a million to Jack_Rydenzs for the assistance with Russian translation!


	11. Chapter 11

“Okey dokey,” Tony said, putting his forearms on the table. “What the hell do we do now?”

The Avengers (minus Agent Earth) were back in Stark Tower, in the library, seated around the table where (Y/N)’s lingual abilities had first been revealed. Loki seemed to be aware of that fact, as he was sitting in the same exact chair as he had been then, and was stealing frequent, miserable looks at the chair (Y/N) had occupied.

“Since Mistress London’s out of commission,” Steve began, but Tony cut him off.

“Are you sure about that?”

“Yes, we are,” Natasha interjected. “(Y/N) speaks Russian, remember? She shouted at me that Earthlings need their hands in order to use their powers. So I shot London through her palms, and poof—she’s out of commission.”

“But how did she know that Earthlings need their hands to—” Bruce started to say.

“She’s one of them,” Tony interrupted. “So she would know, wouldn’t she?”

“If Stark could shut his mouth for a second, we could plan (Y/N)’s rescue,” Clint snapped.

“Well, is it not simple?” Loki spoke up. His voice was hoarse, but matter-of-fact.

 “What do you mean, Loki?” Steve asked.

“We must go back there,” Loki said. “We must go back to the Earthlings’ base and push in far further than we have just done. Then we will find (Y/N) and rescue her, and we will take the chance if it appears to kill the woman and her servant, and perhaps even destroy the base before we leave.”

There was a pause while everyone looked at each other. “It actually does make sense to just jump in,” Tony mused, “instead of spending too much time testing the water. We might get the element of surprise, too. I can bring an EMP device to take out their security.”

“I think I’ll stay on the Quinjet again,” Bruce said. “Hell knows what they could be doing to her right now, and since you two—” Bruce indicated Clint and Natasha “—are going in, at least one person should be standing by for med team.”

“Does Fury know what happened?” Steve asked.

“Probably,” Tony answered. “But I think we should just go with this and not wait for orders. Like I said: jump in while we’ve got the chance.”

“For once, Tony, I agree with you,” Steve said.

“Well, damn. The world’s ending,” Clint chuckled.

“I want to go in first,” Loki said suddenly.

All eyes turned to him. “Um... I don’t think that’s the best idea,” Tony said hesitantly. “You don’t have your magic and you don’t do too well with guns.”

“There are other weapons besides,” Loki mumbled.

“What Tony means,” Steve said, shooting Tony a look, “is that it’s not a great idea for you to go first because...well...”

Natasha took pity on Steve and finished for him. “Because of the relationship you have with (Y/N). If you have feelings for someone, it makes the desire to save them all the stronger, and if you make a decision based purely on impulse, it could end up killing somebody.”

She looked pointedly at Clint, who scowled.

“So I personally think you should go in last,” Natasha finished. “That means London will get to deal with all of us first, and then when you join in, they won’t stand a chance.”

Loki blinked. “You think so?”

Natasha smiled. “I know so. Любовь-это сильная магия.”

Loki swallowed and looked down at his lap. “I only wish...that I had the rest of it back as well.”

“The rest of what?” Steve asked.

“My magic.”

“If we save (Y/N)’s life— _which we will—_ then Daddy Dearest is bound to let you off your leash,” Tony told Loki. “It’s why you were sent here, right? To learn the ‘consequences of your actions.’ You wanted to rule the world all by yourself. Now you’re learning how to care about other people. In any old king’s mind, that should at least count for something.”

A long moment of silence went by as Tony’s little speech sunk in.

“Well said, Stark,” Clint finally said, smiling.

“The world’s definitely ending.” Natasha grinned.

“Well, before it does,” Loki said, standing up, “let us go and...what is the Midgardian saying? Kick some backside?”

Everyone burst out laughing. “Well, I prefer to say ‘kick some ass,’” Tony chortled, clapping Loki on the shoulder, “but I can roll with that for now.”

* * *

“Oh, don’t worry, dear. The extraction will be nice and quick.”

Mistress London giggled wickedly at (Y/N) as Edinburgh locked the last rubber chain into place, securing (Y/N) completely within the chair of stone. (Y/N) struggled half-heartedly against it, wordlessly glaring daggers at the cruel woman.

Edinburgh moved silently to stand in the shadowy corner, arms folded, watching the scene with a melancholy look on his face.

“And remember, you mustn’t struggle,” London warned (Y/N). “If you do, it’ll hurt.”

(Y/N) spit at her. London recoiled with a yelp, and then, forgetting her injury, slapped (Y/N) hard across the face.

London moaned at the pain, and cradled both hands to her chest as she strode closer to (Y/N) and peered so close, the two were nearly nose-to-nose. “We need your power for our people,” London hissed at her. “You, Edinburgh, I, your worthless, disloyal parents, we are _all_ Earthlings. How _dare_ you turn your back on your fate _and_ your people!”

“I am _nothing_ like you,” (Y/N) snarled. “I will never give up my powers for anyone _._ Especially a demented, homicidal bitch like you. _Mistress._ ”

London’s fury was obvious in the evil grin that bloomed over her cheeks. She again forgot her injury (or perhaps she simply no longer cared), and clasped her bony fingers around (Y/N)’s throat. “But you _will_ , little one. I will _make_ you. You shall have _no choice._ ”

With that, she turned on her heel and left the room. As she went, she spoke.

“Edinburgh, guard her. Entertain her or something, while she awaits her destiny.”

The door slammed shut behind her, and a tear was finally allowed to trace its way down (Y/N)’s cheek.

Edinburgh let as many minutes as he dared go by before he made his move. He made fire in his hand and sent it spiraling up at the security camera, singeing it to a crisp.

“Listen closely now,” he whispered, kneeling before a surprised (Y/N) and putting his hands on the arms of the chair. “I’m almost certain that London doesn’t know how to work the cameras, but I’m not completely sure, so I’ll speak quickly. I–”

“Why did you help me?” (Y/N) asked, her voice breaking.

“Because I knew your parents,” Edinburgh answered. “Your father and I grew up together and went as partners on many missions. I was the one who introduced him to your mother, and I was even there when you were born. After that, we fell out of touch. I never knew why until London brought me in on her search for you.”

“Why the hell should I believe you?” (Y/N) retorted. “You’re the one who strapped me into this thing!”

“Well, what the hell else was I supposed to do? London would have killed me otherwise!” Edinburgh snapped, trying to keep his voice down. “Now _listen_. I used to think there was nothing more I could do for your parents. But now there is. I’m going to help you get out of here if it kills me.”

“And how are you going to do that when London is between us and the way out, and has probably called for reinforcements while you sat here and reminisced?”

Edinburgh chuckled knowingly. “You seem to have forgotten what we can do.”

He got to his feet. “There are several types of rubber, but to my knowledge, certain kinds come from trees. Which grow out...” He put his hands on one of the rubber chains and yanked: it easily snapped in two. He kept pulling at the chains until (Y/N) was able to stand up, free of the chair.

Edinburgh grinned. “...Of the earth,” he finished. “London isn’t very clever, you see.”

(Y/N) smiled, her eyes shining. “I can’t thank you enough, Edinburgh.”

“Survive until tomorrow and I’ll call us even. Now let’s get out of here.”

The two of them had snuck out of the room and down the hallway and were almost to the front door when they began to hear loud noises. There was a sonorous crash from outside, and then they heard London screaming.

_“You won’t get her back alive!”_

(Y/N) looked dubiously at Edinburgh. “People actually say that?”

“If anyone would, it’d be her,” Edinburgh replied.

 _“Try us!”_ shouted another voice, slightly mechanical-sounding.

(Y/N) paled. “That’s Tony.”

“Sounds like your friends are here,” Edinburgh said. “They’ll get their sorry asses kicked if they don’t—”

“They’re not my friends,” (Y/N) corrected him quietly. “They’re my family.”

“They’re doomed,” Edinburgh told her, “if they think they can beat London. She’s a menace.”

“Then I’ll beat her myself,” (Y/N) said matter-of-factly.

“She’ll kill you.”

“No, she won’t.” (Y/N) strode to the front door and put her hand on the knob. “Don’t come out for a few minutes, or she’ll know you let me out.”

Edinburgh nodded and took a deep breath. “Good luck, (Y/N).”

(Y/N) smiled. “Thank you.” She took a breath of her own before she threw the door open and ran out.

The sonorous crash from earlier turned out to be a tree; London had used her powers to topple it over. Tony was firing beam after beam from his palm guns, but London was expertly dodging both them and Clint’s arrows, a handgun of her own bouncing off her hip where it had been hastily holstered. Steve, Loki, and Natasha were held up by four other Earthlings; a woman and three men that London had clearly summoned for reinforcement. Thor had been back in Asgard since the mission in St. Petersburg, and Bruce was nowhere to be seen. (Y/N) hoped he was standing by somewhere close for medical assistance, because it looked like they were going to need it.

“Hey!” she screamed.

Loki looked away from the Earthling he was fighting and saw (Y/N) running into the fray. “(Y/N)!” he shouted.

The Earthling took advantage of the distraction and punched Loki in the face, causing Loki to refocus and continue the assault.

London twisted around and noticed that (Y/N) was indeed free. Her eyes bugged out as she shrieked, “YOU! _HOW?”_

“That’s for me to know,” (Y/N) retorted, grinning mischievously. “Hey, it looks like you’re outnumbered!”

London spun back towards the fight to find that (Y/N) was correct: Steve had knocked out two of the male Earthlings and Loki the third, while Natasha had tackled the woman to the ground, having sent two bullets through each of her palms.

“(Y/N), осторожно, у нее есть пистолет!” Natasha yelled.

(Y/N) froze and gasped, her eyes widening at Natasha’s warning, as London whirled to face her once more, howled maniacally, and began to fire directly at her.

(Y/N) moved her arms in a sweeping motion, causing a wall of dirt to rise up in front of her. Loki dashed at London and dove on top of her, sending the gun flying out of her hand. He slammed his fist into the side of her head, knocking her unconscious.

“Got her,” he said, grinning in triumph.

“Guys,” Steve said suddenly, his tone urgent.

Loki got up and off of London as his eyes followed Steve’s gaze. His grin slid off his face and his heart leapt into his throat.

One hole, one tiny bullet hole, was visible in the dirt wall that (Y/N) had constructed to protect herself.

“(Y/N)!” Loki cried.

There was no answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Любовь-это сильная магия - Love is a strong magic  
> осторожно, у нее есть пистолет! - Be careful; she has a gun
> 
> Thanks a million to Jack_Rydenzs for the assistance with Russian translation!  
> 


	12. Chapter 12

Loki dashed around the wall, the others right behind him. Loki cried out in fear; (Y/N) was on the ground, bleeding profusely from a bullet wound in her stomach. The earth around her was slowly becoming drenched with red.

“Bruce,” Natasha said urgently into her comm. “Get here now. (Y/N)’s been shot.”

 _“I’m on my way!”_ Bruce replied.

“No...” Loki sank to the ground beside (Y/N) and gathered her into his arms, sitting cross-legged with her on his lap.

“Wait, Loki, stop; you can’t—” Natasha stepped closer and was about to give Loki medical advice (to leave (Y/N) lying flat on the ground in order to minimize blood flow from the wound), but when she realized how much blood (Y/N) had lost already, she paled, and her voice trailed off.

“Боже мой, подруга,” Natasha said quietly, kneeling down next to Loki. “...Я не думаю, что мы можем спасти тебя.”

(Y/N) coughed. “Это...это просто царапина,” she gasped. “Все будет хорошо.”

Natasha swallowed hard and bowed her head, sitting back on her heels. Clint moved to stand behind her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Tony and Steve stood on (Y/N)’s other side, too overcome by the impending situation to speak.

“Loki,” (Y/N) whispered.

“I’m here,” Loki said, his voice breaking.

“I hope...” (Y/N) took a deep breath. “I hope you get your magic back,” she told him.

“And who says you won’t be there when I do?” Loki asked. Tears began to form in his eyes, but he still managed to smile at her.

(Y/N) laughed weakly. “You never know... Something might come up. ...But I’ll try my best to make it. Promise.”

“Quit talking like that, kid,” Clint ordered her gently. “We’re gonna fix this. We’ll help you.”

(Y/N) grinned. “I’m still only...six years younger than you, Barton,” she rasped.

Clint forced a chuckle. “Shut up. We’ve still got time. Bruce is on his—”

(Y/N)’s eyes squeezed shut as she winced horribly, and Loki felt her tense up as she took another sharp breath. She shuddered once, and then she was still.

“(Y/N),” Loki said. He repeated her name twice, once sharply and again shrilly. He let out a wail and held her close, sobbing into her hair.

Clint closed his eyes, unconsciously squeezing Natasha’s shoulder more tightly. Tony stared down at (Y/N)’s body, expressionless, while Steve’s eyes became steadily more red and shiny. Bruce appeared seconds later with a bag of medical supplies, and when he saw he was too late, he dropped his bag to the ground and sat on it, counting to himself as his skin pulsed green and his eyes too filled with tears.

After a few long, heartbreaking moments, the wall of dirt suddenly melted away to return beneath the Avengers’ feet. Edinburgh, having come outside to see why all the commotion had stopped, had waved his hand to dissolve it. Then he saw (Y/N), dead on the ground in Loki’s arms. His eyes widened in shock, and he started forward to go to her.

Natasha whipped out her gun and aimed it at Edinburgh’s forehead.

“No!” Edinburgh immediately got to his knees and put his hands behind his head in surrender. “Please! My name is Edinburgh; I was a friend of (Y/N)’s parents! I know how to save her! I swear it’s true; _please_ don’t shoot!”

“You were working with Mistress London,” Steve demanded, going over to haul Edinburgh to his feet. “We saw you!”

“I know, I know you did,” Edinburgh babbled, terrified. “But I—”

There was a grunting noise from behind the group. Edinburgh stood and looked over Natasha’s shoulder. “Watch your back!” he shouted.

Natasha dove to the side as the awakened Mistress London shot a stream of fire towards her, very nearly incinerating Natasha where she stood. Edinburgh doused the fire with water from his own palms, and then shot two streams of water at London, trapping her between them.

“Traitor!” London bawled, flailing furiously. “How dare you defy me!”

“I’ve slaved under you for _quite long enough!”_ Edinburgh shouted, waving his hands in an intricate pattern. The streams of water tripled and widened into walls, and they enclosed London inside an enormous cube of water.

Edinburgh stepped right up to the wall and looked London straight in the eyes. “That was for me,” he snarled. “And this is for the (L/N)s.”

The cube turned to ice and froze solid, with London right in the middle.

The Avengers looked on, surprise etched in each of their faces. They had all stood up and/or readied their respective weapons for battle, but had instead watched Edinburgh take care of the threat all by himself.

All was silent for several moments before Natasha spoke up.

“Edinburgh, was it? You were saying?”

Edinburgh twitched in fear at being directly addressed by the woman who had almost shot him between the eyes, but spoke quickly nonetheless. “I know how to save (Y/N),” he said. “Few people know that the Element works both ways. It’s full of power, right? The power of her bloodline. It can take power _from_ a descendant of Terra Magistrate, or it can put power back _into_ а descendant of Terra Magistrate. A fail-safe, if you will. Magistrate had to be careful that no one used his own gem against him.”

“How do you know? Are you and (Y/N) both descendants?” Bruce asked.

“No,” Edinburgh said. “Master (L/N) swore me to secrecy. The knowledge is passed down through the generations, but he told me anyway.” He sighed. “I suppose this is a rather strange way of passing it on to the next.”

“Go and get the Element,” Loki ordered, startling everyone as he spoke for the first time in many minutes. He raised his head and met Edinburgh’s gaze directly. “And if it doesn’t work...if it fails to bring her back...then I will kill you so slowly, _so painfully..._ you’ll wish that it was your mistress killing you after all.”

Edinburgh gulped, and his whole body shook with a shudder. “Y-Yes sir. I-I-I’ll go and get it now.” He was still for a split second and then scampered back into the base.

Loki looked down at (Y/N), more tears appearing on his cheeks as he slowly and gently kissed her. “You will come back to me,” he whispered, pressing his forehead to hers, “because I love you. And I must have the chance to show you just how much...before it is too late.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> Боже мой, подруга – Oh my God, my friend  
> Я не думаю, что мы можем спасти тебя – I do not think we can save you  
> Это просто царапина – It’s just a scratch  
> Все будет хорошо – Everything will be fine
> 
> Thanks a million to Jack_Rydensz for the assistance with Russian translation!  
> 


	13. Chapter 13

Loki held (Y/N) close until Edinburgh trotted back outside with the Element safely cradled in his grasp. “You’re gonna need to lay her down, sir,” he told Loki, who did so most reluctantly. “A-And the rest of you will need to clear away a bit. Don’t want any shock waves to hit you, see?”

The Avengers widened the circle they made around (Y/N), and Loki paled as Edinburgh knelt beside (Y/N)’s body, which now lay prone on the ground.

“Are you absolutely certain that this will save her?” he asked, stepping forward slightly.

Edinburgh met eyes with Loki briefly, his expression serious. “Not absolutely,” he admitted. “But I trusted Master (L/N) with my life. I don’t think he’d have lied about something like this. So it’s the best we’ve got.”

Edinburg took a deep breath as each of the Avengers held theirs. He slowly raised his arms, lifting the Element into the air in a _Lion King_ -like fashion before placing it upon (Y/N)’s chest, directly above her heart.

“Okay,” he said hesitantly, standing up and moving a safe distance away. “Um... Abracadabra? ... Alakazam?” He exhaled angrily. “Hello? Terra Magistrate? _Help?”_

“Are you _serious?”_ Loki snarled. He started forward furiously, but he was propelled several steps backward when suddenly, the Element glowed with a luminous light and pulsed out a wave of energy.

The earth around them began to shake, and the wind began to blow. The fantastic light with which the Element was shining enveloped (Y/N)’s body completely.

“What’s happening to her?” Loki cried over the roaring wind. “What’s going on?”

“It’s all the power the Element’s ever taken,” Edinburgh shouted back. “It’s transferring into her!”

“Damn good of that bloodline to keep this sort of thing to themselves,” Tony yelled sarcastically.

“You think so?” Edinburgh retorted. “Why don’t you give this level of power to someone like London, then?” He raised his eyebrows at Tony, who swallowed and was silent.

Suddenly, there was one last, great pulse of light and energy, and a tremor in the ground that sent everyone flying, and then everything was still.

Edinburgh got to his feet at once and looked for the cube of ice in which he’d imprisoned London. He blinked in surprise when he saw that it had been completely destroyed by the energy wave. All that was left of the entire thing were scattered ice cubes and one of London’s shoes.

“Well, that’s that taken care of,” he said softly.

Loki had immediately scrambled back to (Y/N)’s side, and had discovered that the wound in her abdomen had disappeared. As the Avengers and Edinburgh crowded around them, he lifted her once more into his arms. Edinburgh took the Element from where it had gently slipped off (Y/N)’s chest and shoved it into his pocket.

“(Y/N)?” Loki whispered desperately. There was a moment of tense silence.  “(Y/N), say something,” he pleaded.

(Y/N) was motionless for several seconds before she slowly opened her eyes. She blinked confusedly for a moment, then realized who was holding her and grinned. “Whoa, what’d I miss?”

She winked at Loki, who let out a breathless, elated laugh and wrapped his arms around her in as tight an embrace as he dared.

Tony and Steve shook hands proudly; Bruce exhaled in blissful relief, and Clint surprised the hell out of Natasha by giving her a big hug, which she returned after a pause.

Edinburgh smiled happily but made no move to join the festivities. He turned away and was about to re-enter the base when (Y/N) called him back, having seen him over Loki’s shoulder.

“Edinburgh, get back here!”

He turned as Loki helped (Y/N) to her feet. “Yes?” he asked with a smile.

(Y/N) reached her arms out, and Edinburgh chuckled shyly before returning to the group, wrapping his arms around (Y/N) in a gentle hug.

“Thank you so much,” (Y/N) told him as she released him.

“It’s no trouble, really,” Edinburgh answered. “Your dad’s the one who told me how to do it.”

“Well, without what you did, I’d be dead. So the ‘trouble’ you went through saved my life.” (Y/N) shrugged with a grin. “How can I possibly repay you?”

“You’ve already done,” Edinburgh reminded her. “‘Survive until tomorrow and we’re even,’ remember?”

(Y/N) laughed. “But you helped me to, so we’re not _quite_ even yet.”

“How about this?” Tony said. “Edinburgh, you’re out of a job, since your crazy homicidal witch mistress is dead. Howsabout you come work for me?”

“He can do security,” (Y/N) said. “He worked security here. And I might add that he has the power to set cameras and sensors so well within trees that even your tech can’t pick them up.”

“You’re hired.” Tony held out his armored hand.

Edinburgh blinked. “I-... I, um, I... I don’t know what to say,” he stammered.

“Say yes.” (Y/N) grinned.

Edinburgh paused before echoing (Y/N)’s grin. “All right. Yes.” He shook Tony’s hand, smiling and nodding as Tony introduced himself and each of the others.

As everyone else got acquainted with Edinburgh, (Y/N) went over to Loki and took his hand. “So what _did_ I miss?” she asked him, bumping his hip with hers.

Loki blushed. “Well... I _may_ have made a rather...intimate confession. ... And may possibly have also kissed you.”

“Could the God of Lies be speaking truth?” (Y/N) laughed. “Wow, you must really like me, huh?”

Loki nodded but didn’t meet her eyes, keeping them downcast.

(Y/N) cupped her hand beneath his chin and lifted it so he’d look at her. “Let me make my own true declaration,” she told him softly. She smiled warmly, her eyes twinkling. “I love you too.”

She gently pressed her lips to his in a tender kiss. Loki returned it as he took her into his arms. Both marveled at the family, love, and newfound life they had each acquired in what seemed so short a time.


	14. Epilogue

(Y/N) cackled. “Are you _serious?”_

The Avengers were sitting in a circle in the library, upon chairs in the case of everyone except (Y/N) and Loki, who occupied the loveseat (at Tony’s insistence).

“Yep,” Tony laughed. “Well, there were only, like, five minutes left until I had to be there to give that speech, so I just wiped it with a handkerchief and ran off to the auditorium.”

“With pigeon shit on your _head?”_ Clint guffawed. “Classic.”

“Only you, Tony,” Steve giggled.

“Hear, hear,” Bruce agreed, chuckling along.

“Indeed, Stark, the Captain is correct,” Loki chortled. “You must have looked quite the imbecile.”

“I’m sure I have footage of it somewhere,” Tony mused. “Hey, JARVIS, do you have footage of that one speech in—”

**“Sir, I believe a portal has opened onto the penthouse balcony. Energy readings match those of the portal from New Mexico.”**

Everyone immediately ran for the elevator.

* * *

They reached the penthouse in record time and saw that a portal had indeed opened, as King Odin himself stood just inside the balcony doors, clenching the spear Gungnir tightly in his hand.

Natasha tilted her head warningly at Bruce. Bruce nodded at her and silently slunk back into the elevator, and the doors closed behind him.

“Greetings,” the king said.

“You’re Odin, right?” Tony said. “Loki’s adoptive father?”

“I am.”

(Y/N) cleared her throat. “He’s also the king of Asgard and the Nine Realms. Hence ‘Allfather.’”

Tony gulped. “Oh. ... Um, wow.”

Loki stepped forward. “Have you come to free me?” he asked, sounding almost eager. “Is my punishment complete?”

“No, not yet,” Odin replied regally. “There is one more thing you must do.”

He thumped Gungnir upon the floor, and (Y/N) cried out as she suddenly rose up into the air and was trapped within a cell made of streams of strange, pulsing energy.

Loki reached for her at once and yelped as he was shocked by the streams that forbade him to get any closer. He whirled on Odin, his eyes flashing furiously as his fists clenched. “Release her!” he demanded, enraged.

“This is the final part of your punishment, Loki,” Odin said, ignoring Loki’s outburst. “You have now learned the feeling of almost complete powerlessness, the feeling experienced by the Midgardians of this city upon the day you tried to claim it. Now you shall know the feeling of utter loss, shared by all those who lost their loved ones in the attack you orchestrated.”

“Are you going to kill me?” (Y/N) asked the king quietly.

Odin smiled reassuringly at her. “No, my dear. I am not so heartless.”

 _“LIAR!”_ Loki screamed, tears sliding down his cheeks. He started towards the king, but Clint and Steve dove forward and held him back.

“Don’t make this worse,” Clint muttered to him, gripping Loki’s left arm while Steve clutched his right. “The sooner we hear him out, the sooner he’ll leave.”

“This woman,” Odin declared, “will have a new name and entirely new memories, but only the surest parts of her soul will remember her current self. It will be your job, Loki, my son, to find her and convince her to become once again the (Y/N) (L/N) that you hold so dear.”

 _“I am no more your son than the woman I love is your plaything!”_ Loki bellowed, seething with anger as he fought to escape Clint and Steve’s grasp. “I _demand_ you release her!”

Again, Odin paid no heed to his son’s words. “Once you have completed this task, Loki, your punishment will be over. Your magic will be returned to you, and you will be free to live however you please. But until then...”

Odin gave Gungnir another thump, and the energy bars trapping (Y/N) began to snake around her, traveling faster and faster until Loki could barely see her at all.

 _“I demand you release her!”_ he repeated shrilly, flailing against Clint and Steve. “I lost her once, and mark my words, Allfather, I will _not_ lose her again!”

“Loki, I love you. Never forget that I love you, please. Loki, please!” (Y/N) called, terrified inside the untouchable prison.

“(Y/N)!” Loki wailed.

The energy suddenly evaporated, allowing (Y/N) to fall painfully to the floor.

“Shit!” Clint swore. On pure impulse, he released Loki and made to rush over to (Y/N), but Loki wrenched himself out of Steve’s grasp and frantically shoved both him and Clint away. He ran to (Y/N) and got to her side just as she moaned softly and lifted her head.

“(Y/N), are you all right?” he pleaded. “Look at me!”

(Y/N) put a hand to her forehead and winced, before she blinked confusedly up at Loki. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Are you all right, (Y/N)?” Loki repeated.

(Y/N)’s eyebrows furrowed. “Who are you?”

The color drained from Loki’s face, and his eyes filled with tears. “...No...”

(Y/N) frowned sadly and she reached out, as if to grasp Loki’s shoulder comfortingly. But just before her fingers touched him, she disappeared into thin air, just as Odin struck the floor with Gungnir one final time.

The Allfather strode swiftly out onto the balcony and was swept up almost at once by the Bifrost portal. Loki howled with rage and dashed after him, screaming nonsensically, but he tripped wildly just before the doors and landed flat on his front.

Everyone ran to him. “You okay, Loki?” Steve asked worriedly, placing a hand on Loki’s shoulder.

Loki jerked away. He sat up, bent his knees, and wrapped his arms around his legs, rocking slightly back and forth.

He let out a miserable wail. _“(Y/N)...”_

At the anguish in Loki’s voice, the rest of the Avengers all shared a grave look.

What were they going to _do?_

*******

**FIN**

*******

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The plot continues in  _Agent Earth: Redemption._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A million thanks to everyone who has enjoyed _Alliance_.  
>  See you all again soon! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Psst. Find me on [Tumblr](http://quietlyxmydearest.tumblr.com). :)


End file.
